Reap What You Sow
by Alyana Enders
Summary: After nearly having a brain tumor by a bike accident, Cooper ends up meeting Ray, and learns some valuiable information. I wonder how Aya will take the questioning?
1. The Move

**AIE! I'm reposting this only because I had to change some things! (like the entire plot-line)^^;;**

**No longer is it about bands or music, at least not a lot.**

**Hey-Heyz! I'm reinventing my style of writing! It's way better than before, more descriptive, and it holds more meaning. In other words it kicks my old stories to the curb!**

**Lol, I know it might have seemed that I haven't written for……...well forever, but I've been working on some joint fics with Araceil Black Panther and Element Guardian (Read their ficcys!!! _), both of which happen to be close and good friends. *Cheers for muh buddies***

**Anywho back to business, this is another one of those AU fics (But AHA! There will be blading! And maybe as a main plot-line! But only later on in the story!)**

**Right so no more waiting, it's time to read and be merry! *Pumps fists into the air looking remarkably like Tyson***

**O_o;; god help me………someone hit me if I -ever- do that again………please?**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"All passengers please return to your seats, the plane will be landing in five minutes," the female flight attendants voice rang throughout the American Airlines commercial jet.

All of the planes boarders either obediently returned to the plane seats, or had to be escorted to their seats by the pesky flight attendants whom let you do nothing at all. Which was the case for a certain girl in row three.

"Excuse me miss," The middle-aged woman addressed the seventeen-year-old girl listening to her headphones for the third consecutive time.

'Huh what was that? Is someone singing that dumbass song again?' The blond girl thought annoyed, as she continued to ignore it. Then she noticed that someone was tapping on her shoulder.

"What!?" The girl snapped. The flight attendant took a step back in surprise before regaining her composure.

"We are landing in a few minutes, please turn of all electronic devices such as your walkman until we land," She said almost monotone. The blond girl rolled her eyes impatiently and turned of her headphones.

"Happy now?" The attendant nodded and went to bug some other innocent plane passenger.

Ashley Cooper Enders sighed and looked out the window melancholy. It was amazing how a perfect life could get ruined in less then thirty seconds by only two words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday afternoon and life was good in Boston, Massachusetts. No, life was _great_! Ashley, or more commonly known as Cooper, was passing all her classes, had been scouted out by some pretty neat art schools and her band was about to have their first official gig at there junior prom. No doubt about it, Cooper was the luckiest girl alive. And in fact, she and a few close friends were just celebrating her lucky life with a video-game clash and Chinese food!

"Dude, I hope we do good at the prom, I mean, it is the only junior prom we and most other guys will have," Cooper rolled her misty gray eyes.

"Honestly, Amy. Who cares? We're good and you know it. Trust me, we'll do just fine," Cooper grinned at her skeptical best friend, "besides, if we screw up we can always change our names and move to Canada." she finished, shrugging the thought off and eating another mouthful of fried rice.

Amy scowled at her friend, but ended up laughing at the pathetic pity look Cooper gave her.

"Ah yes! Tom, eat fist!"

"Not so fast Seth! You shall never get me! Ha!"

Cooper and Amy returned their attention to the TV screen in front of them, where Seth, a tall black-haired goof-off, and Tom, a blond-long haired delinquent battle it out in Tekken 4.

A few minutes and countless Seth kicking Tom's ass in battles later, the group, or the band known as Thunderstruck, soon heard the creaky, rickety sound of the front door opening.

"Mom is that you?"

"Yes dear. Oh honey I have something to tell you!" Mrs. Enders replied merrily. Mrs. April Enders was your typical working mother. With short red hair and shining blue eyes, the woman always had a nice feel around her.

"Mhm, what's up?" Mrs. Enders entered the living room to see all off the teens hanging out and smiled warmly at Cooper's friends.

"Oh. Hello Amy, Tommy, and Seth, how are your parents doing?" Copper hung her head in embarrassment as her mother went in full 'MOM' mode.

"Mum," Cooper whined, " what was it that you had to tell me?" Mrs. Enders sighed.

"Honey, I know this might be a little sudden. But keep in mind that this is for our family's sake and yours and ours best interest. We're moving next Friday to Ontario, California!" Mrs. Enders said perking up as she awaited her daughter initial response. It seemed she was going to have to wait a while for it though.

Cooper was, for lack of a better word, surprised. So surprised in fact she dropped the carton containing her dinner, Chinese food, on Seth's head and wasn't even able to hear him yell profanities at her or see Amy kick him in the head.

"M-mom………you're joking right?" blinking steadily, she finally was able to talk after nearly five minutes of pure silence, "This is all just a prank right? We're gunna stay in this little neighborhood forever until I get so sick of it I run away then come back a few weeks later. Yeah, that's it, it's just a practical joke," Cooper said slowly, near hysteria.

"No, I'm afraid not dear. Your father just got a new job promotion. It's official, we're moving next Friday." Mrs. Enders informed her daughter with a slight tone of pity in her voice. It must have been difficult for her child to grasp, especially since her life seemed to be going so well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_We're moving_' Oh how Cooper despised those god forsaken words. How she wished that those words were never able to come together.

Sighing again Cooper lifted her hand to her forehead, massaging her temples slowly, before taking of the black beanie, with a white spider on it, the official 'Cold' Beanie, and ran her pale fingers through her straight, elbow lengthed, golden blond and red streaked hair.

'Oh damn, why the hell did dad get a promotion _now_! In fact, why didn't he get a promotion before I even met Amy and the gang, it wouldn't hurt so much to leave that way………but I suppose it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all……… whatever that means,' she thought depressed as she stood up, grabbed her backpack and joined the crowd longing to exit the stuffed airplane.

Following her parents out of the airplane, it was then she noticed how extremely hot California was and can be.

'Aurgh! What a _great_ day for me to chose to wear all black!' She spat angrily. 

It was true, she _was_ wearing all black. Black cargo shorts that went down alittle past her knees, with a baggy black tee which sleeves went all the way to her elbows, and her black 'Cold' beanie to top it off.

"You'd think that I was smarter than that wouldn't you………" she mumbled crossly to herself.

"What was that dear?" 

"Oh nothing mum………nothing at all," she mumbled the last part once again, rolling her misty gray eyes this time to give it more effect.

It was rather funny really; the family looked like one of those stereotypical "problem" children families. Two perky, lovey dovey, parents wearing perky clothes headed the pack. And barely behind them was a sulking teenager, wearing all black, and listening to her headphones so loud that anyone who passed by her could hear the lyrics to Smile Empty Soul's song "Nowhere Kids".

Stepping outside, she raised her hands to shield her poor bare eyes from the blinding light of the California sun.

"Oh god, they weren't kidding when they said that this is the sunny state," she told herself, now really regretting her wardrobe decision.

She continued following her parents, until they found a taxi in the bustling streets of San Francisco. In the cab, her mother turned to her, with the same perky smile on her face.

"Cooper dear, you'll love the new house! It's a one family, three floor complex! You'll have a bigger room, a guest room where your friends can sleep over, and your own rec room and-" Cooper cut her mother off.

"And we'll have a pool. Mom you already told me seven times!" she snapped.

"Ashley Cooper Enders! Don't you ever let me hear you talking to your mother in that tone ever again!" Mr. Scott Enders commanded his daughter.

"Yes dad………whatever." she mumbled the last part.

'Why the hell should I listen to you? It's all your fault I'm stuck in this evil twilight version of my life!' She mused heatedly. Yes it was all her fathers fault for having a job and trying to get more money to support her family better. Yeah! Wait……… that came out all wrong! Whose side are you on stupid subconscious?

Cooper scowled as she began arguing with herself. Was this a sign of mental instability? Would a crazy person ask if they were crazy? Or was this just a part of growing up? Well if it is then that would explain the bachelors of the world's behavior………

As Cooper continued doubting her sanity, the car ride seemed to breeze by. In no time it seemed they were parked in front of an old styled Victorian house, and Cooper didn't even notice until her mother opened the door she was leaning against and nearly fell face first to the ground. (Just a note, who's had that happen to them? I hate it cuz I wasn't as lucky as Cooper, I hit the floor like a rock --;;)

Cooper unwillfully entered the vacant house that would soon be filled with the Enders belongings and looked around. 

Well at least this house was certainly bigger than her last one. Wait, that qualifies as the biggest understatement of the year. The house was _much_ larger than her last living area.

'Well I suppose their might be some good things about this lowdown place. And I heard that the beach is nearby. Hell I'm in California, maybe I can even surf!' Cooper perked up. Maybe life in Ontario, California wont be as bad as expected. _Maybe_, you hear that. Just maybe………

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well that's it, not very exciting I know, but hey, it's only the first chapter, I promise chapter number two wont suck as bad so please just stick around long enough to find out!!!!!!**

**Meh, I acting almost sane now O.o**

**Right, anyway the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come, so you know what to do! Review!**

**I said review! You can't leave until you review! I will not rest until you review! I am getting amazingly sick of saying the word review! So please just review!!!**


	2. First Day of The Rest Of My Life

MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! PH3312 (fear) THE PLOT LINE PEOPLE! PH3312 (fear) IT! XD!

**………Okay I suppose that'll do, so whattup? I'm back with the second chapter *beams* And it didn't even take me to long too! ^o^**

**Yay!!*Stops cheering when I notice I'm the only cheerer* Ahem………right, I forgot how lonely staying here………alone could be -.-;;**

**Bleck, I seriously need a hobby, oh wait, this is my hobby……… okay then, I seriously need a -NEW- hobby! ^^;;**

**Right, now this is when the story'll get a little more interesting so fasten your belts or whatever and keep your hand and feet inside the chair at all times. Remember a safe passenger is a happy passenger! ^o^**

**Oh and I do not own Beyblade in any way or form and don't sue me cuz you wont get diddly squat! I own what I own, and don't own what I don't own. Need more info? Then screw off and get a life. Oh and Aya's is Araciel V_V;;**

**Araciel: . and why, pray tell, did you make that face?**

**………ON WITH THE FIC!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Beep beep beep beep!!!' The annoying monotone hum rang through the morning, disturbing the quiet bliss and the wonderful sleep of all who heard it. 

"Aurgh………remind me to get a more quiet alarm next time," The sleep deprived, groggy girl mumbled before burying her head and the white fluffy pillow in a final attempt to go back to sleep.

The alarm persevered though, not allowing one wink of sleep to grace the tired teenager. Getting up crossly and tired, the blond stumbled out of underneath the thin covers and somehow managed to make it to the wooden floor of her new room without tripping, a feat that she has yet to have mastered.

Making her way to the bedside table, which was approximately two steps away from her, she dropped her fist on top of the snooze button, half praying she broke the damn thing and half praying she didn't.

Without looking to see if the alarm clock was indeed out of order, she dragged her feet to the bathroom, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her fist to try and wake them up.

In the bathroom, she cracked one misty eye open and tried to remember what exactly she was in her for. Turning the tap for cold water, she ran her hand through the fallen stream of water lazily and smiled.

Splashing herself awake, she soon took care of the brushing and combing fast enough.

"Kay, now that I'm somewhat awake and dressed, I have to remember why I needed to wake up this early………" she thought out loud, jumping down the stairs of her house three steps at a time. When she reached the kitchen she pulled up a chair and sat down lazily.

"Honey, what are you doing?!" Cooper's father asked her rushed, "today your going to school, don't you remember?" 

The poor girl's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Oh damn! No wonder I woke up early!"

 Panicking, she hurriedly picked up a piece of toast, her backpack, and ran out the door to her father's car.

************************

"Thanks dad, see you later!" She smiled waving her father good-bye. She turned and looked up to the brick red series of buildings that were referred to Ontario high school, or OHS.

'Great, my first day of school………I am just jumping with self contained joy,' she thought monotone and sarcastically. She sighed before stepping forward into the domain of the school, and began her search of the Principals office.

"Hey, err can you tell me where the………" the person she began asking walked away, not even letting her finish the sentence, "Okay so I suppose that you cant show me where the goddamned principals office is……..." she grumbled heatedly.

After the first encounter with a student, she decided she'd rather go at it alone then ask any more friendly OHS students. And by sheer luck, she managed to find the principals office right before first period ended.

"Okay Ms. Enders, we have to have you look over some things and sign a couple of papers, then you'll be on your merry way to Ontario education!" The schools secretary, Mrs. Johanson smiled brightly. Lucky for Cooper; she was too busy to see Cooper roll her eyes.

"Here just check if all the information here is correct and sign there," Mrs. Johanson instructed the transfer student. Five minutes later Cooper left the office with a hand full of loose papers and a confused look on her face.

"Err………right……….so where do I have to go?" she asked herself looking at her schedule, "Exactly how do they expect me to know where these rooms are? Man they're worse than my old school principals!"

She walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, her eyes running over the names of her assigned classes.

"English………feh………Calculus………they have GOT to be kidding me!" She gave a half-hearted whine then continued her skimming. "SS-ED? What the- Sacred Spirit Education? Well that's new. Sacred………bet it's just a fancy name for RE*." She said, somewhat amused.

  Suddenly, the first bell rang, indicating that the freshmen had to prepare to get their things together for the next class. She immediately began re-checking the room numbers and looking out for any person who might be able to help her. So far she was unsuccessful. Suddenly, Cooper heard the clang of high heels on the tiled floors. She turned around to see a very aggravated old woman stomping towards her.

"Excuse me but pray tell why you are not in class!" She barked irately. Cooper raised her right eyebrow slightly at the command and thought of something to say to the obvious teacher that wouldn't have her end up with her in the principal's office once more.

"Well sorry," she said a little more tartly than she meant to, but continued anyway, "but I can't find where my homeroom is." The teacher gave her an incredulous look, which she responded by hastily adding, "I'm new! See." She thrust her new schedule into the hands of the old bat and watched her paranoid eyes shift through the piece of paper.

The teacher placed her hands on her hips eyeing out the new girl. Noting the baggy dark blue jeans which where ripped at the knees, chains, and smoke gray sweatshirt that was patched up with numerous band patches, she immediately sensed that this girl was going to cause some problems.

"So you're new ehh? Well remember this, this school does not tolerate lateness, fooling around, back talking and any other thing you might do. I'll be watching you!" She barked before grabbing Coopers arm and walking ahead, obviously escorting Cooper to her room.

Along the walk, Cooper was thinking about how paranoid and wacky the teacher was, 'Dude okay, she is totally loony! I swear, what does she think this is, Boot camp? Meh, I wonder if all the teachers are like this?' 

After playing follow the leader with the teacher, they soon entered room 304, Cooper's designated homeroom. The teacher turned towards the class and sneered. 

"Class we have a new student today, Ms. Enders is it?" She was answered by a quick nod. "Well than Ms. Enders, please take a seat next to Ms. Zelendonii and we'll begin the lesson. My name is Ms. Tallion and I suggest you don't forget it." she sneered once more.

Cooper looked around to see whom the girl she was supposed to sit next to was. Then she saw a girl dressed in black roll her violet eyes and raise her hand reluctantly. Cooper nodded vaguely and walked over to her designated spot.

Once Cooper was seated Ms. Tallion began again. "Okay children, work on page 579 problems one through forty. Ms. Zelendonii tell Mr. Enders what's going on and assist her if she gets stuck. Now I shall be going now and I expect the work done by the time I get back," She barked before turning heel and leaving. Once the students were sure she was out of earshot the murmur and whispers began as if on cue.

Cooper heard the girl next to her sigh before hearing her slowly and hesitantly face Cooper, "I'm Aya," she declared monotone. "Right now we're working on prepositions and if you open the book to the said page then I'll explain what prepositions are and all that shit," she sounded bored and annoyed, as if the teachers always assigned the new students to her. Another thing was that she was speaking slowly, as if talking to a child no more than four, Cooper got a little defensive over that.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, I -_can_- understand what you say just fine, Aya." She stressed the word can. "And I do know what prepositions are. So quit it with the 'I'm dumb' act, alright. It's pissin' me the hell off!" Cooper glared, and said perhaps a little more harshly than she meant.

Aya looked at her strangely, as if she never really saw another human being other than herself. 

"What the? No pink? No talking kittens or puppies with incredibly huge eyes? Pray tell are you really a blond?!"

Cooper found herself smirking. "Surprise huh? Yes I am a three B."

"A what?"

"Blond by birth."

Aya smirked back at Cooper. "Clever. Looks like your not normal kid."

"Why thank you."

"Hn."

"Oh and I aint a kid."

Aya shrugged then went ahead with working on the class assignment. Halfway through, Cooper had let her mind wander back to the SS-ED, being the naturally super curious person that she was.

"Yo, Aya." She whispered, as Ms. Tallion had returned a few minutes back. " What's SS-ED anyway? I've never heard of it. Ever. And I've been to a lot of schools." She heard Aya sigh audibly.

"SS-ED is just a stupid class that teaches you about the local rumors around here. According to legends, Sacred Spirits haunt the uninhabited forest around 15 miles from here. Kid's used to always check out books on it, so they made it sort of a substitute class."

"So do **you** believe in it?"

She got no response.

***************************

Kai Hiwatari waltzed down the hallways, heading for Calculus, and acting as if he was king of the school. And in his eyes he was the king, and in many other eyes too to be exact.

With his backpack slung over one shoulder his eyes scanned the hall as he passed each classroom, each twittering female and each Kai wannabe. Yes Kai had made quiet a name for himself in the small town.

"KAI! Kai dude wait up! Dammit Kai when I call your name that usually means you turn around and face me!"

Suddenly Kai was distracted by a male voice calling out his name. He made a quick turn to see an unusual shade of red hair in an unusual style, "Oh hey Tala, what's up?"

Tala caught up to Kai, and rested his hands on his knees as he waited to regain his breath, "Hey dude, so what's up?"

Kai shrugged casually. "Nothing much man. Just watching the freshmen cower before my awesome sight." He smirked cockily as he watched a few straggler freshmen walk by him cautiously, not wanting to anger the 'King'.

Tala chuckled a bit. Oh yes, it was _sooooo_ good being school royalty. Soon after the straggling freshmen, a group of cheerleaders giggled their way past, strutting all they had in order to be noticed by the two boys.

Kai sighed. Honestly, all the damned girls in this school are becoming way too easy. "Hey Reddy." He called out to Tala. "Remember back then when we had to somewhat work to get girls? Man, I miss the thrill of the hunt."

Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai. Just like him, wanting what he didn't have. "Then why don'tcha try Aya? She seems unlikely to touch you with a 20 foot pole unless it's to beat you up with."

"DUDE! I said a girl not an it!"

"Oh."

"Besides, Anayla is a humourless ice queen." He told Tala firmly, the red head laughed.

"Yeah but she'll drop that with a good humping, Kaaaai Kaaiiii!" He moaned, rotating his hips in a shaky voice. A very bad impression of Anayla. Very very bad.

"That's just sick and wrong." Kai told him, mentally gagging. Tala smirked and continued. 

"Kaaaai Kaiii Kaaai oh KAI!!!!" He groaned and moaned jerking up and down on the balls of his feet. Kai pretended to throw up.

"We're late and could you please stop that, it disturbs me." He told him, Tala smirked as they walked off and continued to do the movements even if he wasn't saying the words. 

A matter of seconds before they reached the classroom, someone tapped Kai on the shoulder. Turning around he was very surprised to see Anayla and an obvious new girl, whom he had never seen before. But before he could say anything, she punched him square in the face. The blond newbie stood there, her mouth hanging open in silent laughter. 

"It was only a joke!" He spat, clutching his eyes where she had punched him, Anayla smirked. 

"But I wouldn't expect you to know what that is." He growled as an after thought. Aya's smirk never faded. 

"No, of course not. I'm just a humourless ice queen in need of a good humping." She told him, casually walking past him into the classroom. Kai closed his eyes grinding his teeth as he thought of brutally ripping Tala apart, limb-by-limb.

"Damn! You heard that, huh?" She whipped, around her nose inches from his face, the smirk still in place.

"Loud and clear." The blond longhaired girl, who was relatively quiet throughout the comical little scrap, burst out in laughter as she passed Kai and Aya to her seat.

Kai growled as he stalked in front of her and ask. 

"And just who might you be?" Cooper narrowed her eyes threateningly. 

"Cooper, what about you joker?"

"Hn. Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari." He stomped away to his own seat across the room as Aya took her own seat next to Cooper.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded remarkably like "Son of a bitch", which earned a snigger and a nod of agreement from Cooper.

Something told her this was going to be an interesting year. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***RE = Religious Education. I, myself, don't have it, thankfully, but I know some people that do!**

**I seem to have forgotten to dedicate this chappy to Araciel for giving me the comical little………Tala/Kai interaction scene, LMAO! XD**

**It was PURE gold! Genius! I don't believe I called Jess a genius! ^^;;**

**……...Right……...so anyway R and R and I'll be back! ™**


	3. Aurgh! School's a bitch! And so is someo...

**Okay! I have risen from the land of the dead! Or have I? *Whacks the comp to see if my hand goes thro it* X________________T;; well I'm not a ghost to say the least……… *tends to my now throbbing hand***

**Well since ya waited THAT long, I might as well start ehh?**

**Oh I totally dedicate this chapter ta Araceil, she is the coolest! (she did write half of the chappie XP)**

**Mwahahaha, she forced me to get outa my writers block, roflmbao******

*********************************

            '**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**'

Squealed Aya's alarm clock, signalling yet another glorious school day.……… Fuck that. Tumbling out of bed, she pulled herself up and glanced at her dogs, Thunder and Lightning. 

A pair of sheep dogs, both trained since puppies by Aya in an attempt by one of her previous families to get her to open up to them.

She never did. Lightning grinned doggishly from the screwed up bed sheets with Thunder fast asleep, his head on Lightning's stomach. Lightning was expecting puppies anytime soon and Aya couldn't wait.

Sitting down at her desk she picked up a hairbrush and glared at the reflection, which glared back. Long black hair, green eyes, she looked nothing like her family. Maybe because she was adopted at the age of 12. The Orphanage where she had spent most of her life apart from the rare times someone adopted her, told the girl at the age of 4 that her parents had been murdered in a shooting. 

Though only 4, Aya understood, but didn't cry for the parents she had never known. If they went and died leaving her alone in the world, they deserved no tears from her.

Getting up she dragged herself into the on suite bathroom, dragging off her blood encrusted Tee she winced in disgust, the scars had opened up again and stained another shirt with her blood. 

No wonder Thunder and Lightning were on her bed, she must have been screaming in her sleep again. Aya swallowed the bitter hate and shame that rose in her chest. No she would not cry.

Slipping out of the bathroom fully washed she grabbed some clean clothes and got dressed, being very careful of the scars on her back. 

Ever since she could remember she had these scars on her shoulder blades, and every now and then it would open while she was sleeping and blood would race out. She'd been to the doctor but he could find nothing wrong. 

Aya growled under her breath. '_Moronic ass wipe! Probably couldn't tell the difference between a birthmark and a bruise!'_ She thought acidly.

As she skipped down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, a slight coo distracted her from her destination. Walking into the room, she smiled slightly at the sight of her baby brother Antoh.

Picking him up, she smiled as the little boy curled up a fist-full of hair and tugged curiously. She chuckled slightly as he grinned back to her, his only baby tooth visible from his open mouth.

Laughing slightly, she walked into the cramped kitchen. She placed Antoh into his high chair, leaving the baby, she opened the back door. Her house may have been small but the yard was massive. 

Apple trees lined the sides and her mother, Gemma, had tried to plant some flowers, but Thunder had dug them up and put them on the patio during the night. So it was just a long lawn of grass and trees that Thunder and Lightning played in every morning.

Glancing at her watch she cursed. At this rate, Aya was going to be late even if it was only 7:30. But she did had to walk across city to get to school and she didn't have the money for bus. Popping in a slice of toast into the toaster, she waited for it to pop impatiently. Just then her oldest brother, Nathan, came into the room yawning. He ignored her as usual and sat down on the round table. 

Nathan had never paid her much attention saying that a parentless brat deserved nothing from any body. Aya, in turn, had said nothing to him but had stood by the fact that if a stuck up, moronic, ass wipe who can't even take care of himself for a week is good enough, then what the hell was wrong with her?

Following him was her second eldest brother, Jason. 

He had always thought of Aya as his real sister. He glanced at her thoughtfully; light brown hair scattered over his pale refined face, but brushed out of the way by his plain black square rimmed glasses. Most women would find him attractive and he was, but Jason had always downplayed it and hidden from sight most of the time by reading his books. 

Unlike her burly, retarded, football player of an older brother, she liked Jason despite his annoying habit of being -_too_- concerned about her.

He ruffled her hair and sat down to read the paper. He had heard the anguished screaming the other night; he always heard- and always knew what was wrong even if Aya didn't herself. Not much could be hidden from a quiet boy with watchful eyes. 

Nathan growled shoving Aya out of the way to extend a meaty fist for her recently popped toast. Aya lunged forward and rugby tackled him out of the way. Of course, in the small kitchen, Nathan landed hard while Aya hit her head against the table.

Aya scrambled up and grabbed her toast, there was a nasty gash on her forehead just above her eye. 

"Nuuu mine!" She yelled, running out of the kitchen in a frenzied rush. 

"Thunder, Lightning!!" She yelled. Two shooting comets rocketed through the door and into the hall where Aya was stamping into a pair of boots. 

She was about to call out when her other brother, younger than her, danced out of the living room wearing a fluffy pink to-too singing at the top of his voice.

Aya raised her eyebrows while Thunder howled piteously at the singing. Shrugging, she pulled her backpack on and took a bite of her toast. 

"See you after school! And remember; its Nathan's turn to wash the dishes!" She yelled. There was a yell of denial as the said 20-year-old hurtled out of the kitchen right at her. Aya made a break for the door, Thunder and Lightning beside her, barking their encouragement and growling at Nathan.

"What's going on?" Asked her mother. Aya, Nathan, Thunder, and Lightning froze. All the noise must have woken her up!

"Nothing Gemma. Go back to bed." Aya whispered taking Gemma by the arm; Nathan shoved her against the wall.

"Leave -_my- mother alone brat!" He snarled. Aya stood with her hand braced against the wall, her expression one of surprise. Suddenly it became cold and uncaring._

"Fine." She snapped, "I'll see you after school. Oh and Nathan's doing the dishes." She spat the words out like curses. 

Jason came out of the kitchen with Antoh balanced on his hip. Lightning was growling hatefully at Nathan while Thunder was baring his teeth, his hackles raised in a threatening way. Gemma clutched her head.

"I wish you'd call me mom but I guess………" she couldn't finish the sentence. Gemma was ill; they said she might not live much longer. Aya nodded.

"Come by Thunder, walk up Lightning." She ordered. The two dogs suddenly became ordinary sheep dogs, licking their paws and grinning wolfishly at them. 

"Bye." Aya had wasted enough time. 

Leaving the house she paused. 

_'Damn!'_ she had forgotten she had to take that new girl to school, Cooper. 

Heh, she kind of liked the blonde. Nothing at all like the other blondes at school. 

Aya sighed, '_I guess she's lived in a different place. A better one.'_ She thought hefting her bag up higher. Nathan stormed out of the house straight at her.

"I'll only say this once –_bitch_-! -**LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!!!-" He shouted raising a fist. Aya's eyes had widened considerably, Nathan had never hit her, and he never would.**

Nathan did not hit girls.

Thunder leaped at him, mouth open, teeth bared, barking madly. Lightning not far behind her mate. Nathan was knocked down before his fist came more than 10 inches close to her face. Looking up, he saw that Thunder had a hold of Nathan's arm tightly, but there was no blood. Thunder just had a hold of his arm with his teeth bared a simple warning of: 'I will -kill- you if you try to hurt my mistress again.'

Aya was pale and trembling, her voice shaky. 

"W-walk up Lightning, come by Thunder." She nearly whimpered. Nathan stared at her as the sheep dogs backed away from him, their lips curled in snarls. Aya whirled around and ran as fast as she could, the black and white streaks at her side.

From the living room window Jason, Antoh, and Gemma had watched silently. Gemma's expression pained, Antoh in disbelief, and Jason was staring blankly at the black haired 

girl's retreating back.

People stared, leaping out of the way, as Aya hurtled through the streets, the dogs barking viciously at anyone who got too close. No one could see the silent tears coursing down her cheeks. 

Her eyes screwed shut; she didn't even look in front of her, and just ran, straight into the middle of a side road. Aya froze, her eyes wide as the car skidded to a halt with a loud squeal of brakes.

The passenger jumped out. Aya swore. _Great_! just the person she wanted to see her crying in the middle of the street. 

Kai Hiwatari, oh _joy_! She turned around, keeping the bangs hooding her eyes, but they couldn't hide the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She monotoned, walking off calmly. Kai grabbed her wrist, his eyes furious.

"Just what do you mean by that huh?" He spat. Aya didn't even look at him, but he felt her muscles tighten under his grip. 

"Look at me Zelandonii!" He snarled, jerking her fist up higher. Aya's face was briefly exposed to him, tears stained, red, and frightened with the gash streaking blood down her face.

Aya shoved him away and ran. 

Around the corner, she stepped into what seemed to be a deserted alley. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was there; she leaned against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. She sighed as Thunder and Lighting sat down beside her, still keeping a close lookout for their master.

Reaching her left hand out, she let it tangle up in the mass fur covering Lightning's body comfortingly. With her right arm she hugged her knees closely to her chest, still panting heavily.

~*~*~

Cooper frowned. She had been waiting for Aya to show up for a while, but she hadn't so Cooper had gone to school by herself. 

The bell had gone half an hour ago and the teacher was enquiring after her; apparently Kai had nearly run her over on the way to school and she had disappeared.

From his place somewhere to the left of the room, Tala winked at her. Cooper returned it by sticking her middle finger up at him, not even giving him a second glance. She didn't like Tala much, but he wasn't really bad, just irritable. Very irritable indeed.

The door opened and Aya stalked in, everyone was staring at her. 

Cooper's eyes widened. Aya's face was smeared with her own blood and she was limping; yet she still glared ahead of her without so much as blinking. Outside everyone could hear barking and piteous howls of a pair of dogs. Sitting down beside Cooper, Aya took her books out and started to work on the English literature questions written on the black board.

"What happened?" Cooper whispered. Aya scowled at her.

"Nothing that would concern you." She growled. Cooper frowned. 

 Suddenly, Aya blinked. _Oh no_! She had almost forgot about Hiwitari! 

"Did Kai say anything about me this morning?" She asked quietly, casting the two toned boy a look of pure venom.

"Nothing apart from almost running you over." She said curiously. 

Aya nodded, going back to her English lit questions. Soon the teacher, Mrs. Yusuki, walked over to the girl's table once everyone had started on the homework. The room went silent almost instantly dying to hear what had happened.

"If you would be so kind as to explain why you arrive in my classroom late, bleeding, and limping this morning Ms. Zelandonii." Mrs. Yusuki asked coldly. Aya glared back just as bitter.

"That, Mrs. Yusuki, is none of you're business. I could take that comment as a breach of privacy. People who nose into my life normally don't come out of it without needing therapy." She explained so quietly, keeping her voice at such a degree that only Cooper and Mrs. Yusuki could hear. 

Mrs. Yusuki scowled going back to her desk; Cooper was staring at her.

"Students if you will bring out your dream journals, we will begin our lesson." Mrs. Yusuki said with a nasty smile at Aya; it was obvious to Cooper that Aya and the teacher didn't get along very well together.

"What do you mean by needing therapy?" Cooper whispered, Aya sighed her eyes fluttering slightly. 

"My parents were murdered, I've been adopted by 14 different families and every time I've been sent back. And now, I've found a family willing to keep me and my eldest brother Nathan is trying to kill me. I think that would be too much depression for anyone to handle." She explained in a hushed voice.

"Mr Volkov would you please read last nights dream." Mrs. Yusuki called, Tala got out of his seat and stood at the front of the class. 

Mrs. Yusuki smirked. She was not unaware of the whispered conversation between Aya and Cooper.

Cooper couldn't say anything comforting, "I'm sorry Aya." She whispered. Aya shrugged carelessly.

"Like I care, if they died leaving me at that hell hole, they deserve no tears." She growled. 

Tala sat down looking smug.

"Ms. Zelandonii will you please grace us with last night's dream please." The teacher mocked. 

Aya threw her a scolding glare, before getting up holding a small black book with a black rose glued onto the front.

"Fine." She stated. A few conversations started up at the back. "I've had this dream before, many times." She began to read, this simple statement caught the teacher. 

"My brother Jason tells me that I scream in my sleep, and every time I have this dream, I wake up in a pool of my own blood." She told them, never removing her eyes from the black book. Mrs. Yusuki scowled.

"This is not a story telling competition Mrs. Zelandonii." She snapped. Aya looked over at her.

"This is not a story." She whispered. Cooper frowned; the whole room had gone quiet. Aya had never told anyone about her dreams before, if she ever had them. 

"It starts when I'm in a forest, smothered with ice and snow, there is a stream beside me and the whole forest is silent. Not a bird's song, no wind to rustle the leaves. I start walking heading east, where a red sun is rising. I turn to look at a tree and place a hand on it, feeling the rough bark beneath my fingers. When I take my hand away, the tree begins to bleed, and I hear an echoing eerie howling behind me. The stream at my feet shows a picture, of 3 wolves with eyes of fire and mouths of razor blades. I turn to look, and every nerve in my body screams at me to run but, my legs will not move.

I close my eyes. And opened them again, and I'm stood in the middle of a train, my par- a couple are hugging each other. The woman has long black hair and the father flaming red dread locks and bright green eyes. There is a baby in the woman's arms, but it is fast asleep. They are talking and smiling at each other as they speak, and suddenly the train sways and stops and the lights fizzle out. People scream and children cry; but oddly, I can see everything clearly, even without the lights. A man dressed in black stands in front of the couple, he holds his arm out seeming to want something, a wallet or purse, but the red haired man stands up, his face almost as red as his hair. He refuses the man what he wants, and the man pulls out a double barrel shot gun. I know what is going to happen, the train robber is going to shoot them and take the child away.

There is a scuffle, and the man with the gun shoves it into the red headed man's mouth and squeezes the trigger. He stands up, wipes the blood off his face and turns to the woman, aiming the gun at her head. And pulls the trigger." She told them, her eyes squeezing shut. 

Snapping the book shut, she went back to her seat. Flinging the book down, she almost collapsed into her seat, but corrected it into a slumping motion.

The room was silent and then the bell went, break time.

     ******

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful and by lunchtime, seemingly the entire school knew about Aya's dreams, even the teachers.

Aya and Cooper were walking to the cafeteria; to maybe consider eating the mysterious 'Tuesday Special'. During the relatively long walk, Cooper noticed the stares and finger pointing their way, even with the distracting blare of her headphones.

She continued walking forward besides Aya with her eyes clamped shut tightly, and her fist stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie. The stares were like ice being dropped down her back, and she tried her hardest to ignore it, until she snapped.

Shooting her eyes open, she began glaring at every person who even remotely glanced their way, after shooting a side-glance to Aya and seeing her calm, normal expression.

She glared to the left, where she felt she was being watched the most and saw Kai and Tala leaning on what was probably their lockers.

Her eyes locked with Kai's hard crimson orbs, then with Tala's mocking turquoise ones and glared.

Tala smirked, blowing a kiss her way smugly.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed out the words, 'fuck you', then mockingly smiled politely. By that point Tala had left his post of the locker and waltzed over.

She slid the headphones off her ears just in time to hear Aya acidly ask what Tala wanted.

He smirked, ignoring the black haired girl and kept his eyes locked with Cooper's.

"Oh I'd love to, but not over here." He said eyeing her out. "Why don't you stop by over my house sometime?" He smirked conceitedly.

Aya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

Cooper opened and closed her mouth resembling a fish, unable to think of a proper comeback. She then settled for replacing her headphones, and after shooting Tala the worst, most bitter glare she could muster at the time and walked ahead sourly. And of course she kept her middle finger extended out of her fist the entire way until she entered the cafeteria followed by Aya.

Kai stood there blinking silently with a look that rivalled Aya's.

"Dude what was that about?" He asked the redheaded teen.

Tala sighed in contentment. 

"Nothing that holds importance, my friend. C'mon we wouldn't want to miss that yummy dinner that our lunch ladies have prepared for us with love and food substitutes." He answered sarcastically.

Kai chuckled a bit, before walking ahead with him.

        ******

After what could have been the most uncomfortable and longest day of Cooper's life, the school bell finally rang signalling the end of the torturous day.

Cooper sighed in relief, the rest of the day had crept by slowly, and being in a tart mood hadn't really made the rest of school any more bearable.

She sulked a little ways behind Aya, then suddenly perked up and trotted ahead to Aya whom was now exiting the school doors.

"Hey Aya! Can you show me where the library is? I have to pick out a few books for the History project."

Aya thought for a second. "Sure, why not………" 

'_Anything to avoid seeing Nathan._' She added silently. "But first I have to go home and tell Gemma that."

Suddenly two snarling black and white dogs lunged for Cooper. She shrieked in surprise as fell backwards.

Aya's eyes widened as she called out for the dogs. "Down Thunder! Down Lightning!"

Obediently the two Sheepdogs returned to Aya's side, still keeping their black eyes on the stranger.

  
"Thunder, Lightning, she's friendly, she's only here to help." She consulted the four-legged creatures. They visibly relaxed, even tho it was easy to see they were still tensed and didn't completely trust the new girl.

Cooper cautiously got onto her own two feet, and slowly attempted to move a little closer to the dogs without making any sudden movements. She kept her hands up in the air to show them that she meant know harm, and even then Thunder growled when she got a little to close.

"Bad Thunder!" Aya commanded, "She's a friend, just like you and Lightning. Now no more growling!"

Thunder and Lightning whimpered; they fell a little behind step as Cooper caught up to Aya.

"So those we're the dogs howling and barking when you entered." Aya nodded.

"This is Thunder," She said motioning to the black one, "And this is Lightning. Thunder's the big bad Alpha dog of the family." Aya teased a bit.

"Wow cool! I've never had a pet. For some reason mum kept insisting that it would either run away or die………doesn't she know that the sea monkeys were supposed to die? It was part of the experiment!" She scowled, referring to an experiment performed in the third grade by her and Amy.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it." She said bending down to attempt to pet Lightning. Lightning sniffed her hand slowly, and then allowed Cooper to touch her silky white fur.

Aya smiled slightly.

"You know, Lightnings expecting puppies soon."

"Awe you're so lucky!" Cooper exclaimed. "Puppies rock!" 

Cooper stood up, and began walking once more along with Aya.

"Yeah, and Gemma pretty much made it clear that she didn't want to many puppies running about the house. So maybe if you want you can have one." She shrugged.

"Awesome! Oh I'll have to ask mom, hopefully she'll let me, and if she doesn't I'll just have to remind her how 'lonely' I am in this state so far away from my friends!" Cooper plotted, cackling evilly.

They walked the rest of the short way too Aya's house, sometimes chatting about things, and other times walking in silence.

As they rounded the corner to her street, Aya noticed a certain brown haired, typical collage football-playing boy. Nathan stared evenly at the two girls as they approached him.

Aya tensed up as she walked briskly pass him; hearing Thunder and Lightning's threatening barks reassured her and she was able to make it through.

Cooper on the other hand was completely oblivious to her friend's turmoil. And paid no attention whatsoever to the brunette.

That was until she felt the familiar unnerving feeling of being watched shiver down her spine.

She spun around to face the collage-boy, glaring at him with burning light blue/grey eyes.

Now of course, being from the east coast and all, she didn't have those sparkling sky blue eyes that most Californian girls had. But her eyes had a captivating sense of danger that lured most people in.

And of course, it was a hook, line, and sinker with Nathan.

"So Aya………who's this? Someone this beautiful couldn't possibly be a friend of yours. Oh I know, she's here to tutor you ehh?" He said arrogantly.

Cooper scowled; what was it? Torture Cooper Day? Well it might as well been 'cause everyone seemed to be doing a damned good job at it. 

She was getting more attention from boys than she had in her entire bloody life! 

Of course that might have been because she had quite a reputation, and Seth and Tom would maim any boy who hurt her, emotionally or physically. So most people were far too afraid to do anything about it.

But that wasn't the point!

Aya heard the disturbance and quickly made her way to Cooper's side, glaring at her brother.

"Drop dead Nathan! This happens to be my friend Cooper, now if you'll excuse us we'll remove ourselves from your disgraceful presence!"

Nathan grunted.

"Who's more disgraceful? A popular collage star football player like me? Or a home-stealing little, parentless bitch like you?"

Aya's eyes flared open. She stepped forward in between Nathan and Cooper and glared icily, all her former fear forgotten.

"Take that back you overgrown, moronic, impudent little dike." She hissed in a low menacing voice.

This time it was Cooper's turn to stand disorientated. 

'What the hell are they talking about?' She mused. 'Home stealing? What the fuck?'

By the time she came back into reality it looked as tho three people had gone out and stopped the fight.

"Nathan! How dare you! The next time you say that to Aya or any other girl I'm kicking you out of the house and making sure you're expelled from school too!" The woman said angrily.

Aya looked over to the people whom she just noticed arriving. "Gemma………" she said with a hint of thankfulness in her voice, but then she turned back to Nathan.

"Gemma, you shouldn't be out here, you're sick. Go home, I can take care of myself." She said indifferently. Gemma didn't respond but looked to her son in distaste.

Nathan grunted and began striding over to what seemed to be his house and Aya glared at him the entire step of the way, and then looked to Gemma.

"Gemma, I'm taking Cooper here to the library." She used her thumb to point to the blonde. "And Jason, can you take my backpack? Thunder, Lightning! Go with Jason okay? Well bye."

And with all that said and done, she turned around and began walking up the street once more.

'Better just keep quiet and not bother asking what the hell went on there………' Cooper thought wisely.

******************************************

** Tiz finished XD!**

**YAY! *Parades* I feel so accomplished mwaha!**

**Heh……...or not………**


	4. Hmm, Riding a bike with your eyes closed...

YOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ^____________________^

**As you can tell I'm not in such an angsty mood taday, unlike the surrounding days when I was -UBER- pissed off at...actually I dun remember...but it must've been bad ^_^;;**

**Okay so MWAHAHA! On with The fic after a brief announcement from our sponsors.**

**Sponsors: She ain't owning beyblade ya got that ehh? Ehh?**

**=^________________^=**

***~*~***

The walk to the library was a technically short one, only three blocks left, but by the time they passed the first block, Cooper had a very disturbed look on her face. Aya noticed too.

"Hey, Coop. What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow looking at her companion from the side on her eye.

"Huh? Oh nothing really...it's just...why the hell do all the houses and lawns look -exactly- the same? I mean, is it just me or something, but this is seriously started to freak me out. It's just...creepy." She gave an exaggerated shudder to prove her point and Aya smirked.

"For the same reason I'm pretty much hated by the school faculty. They think anyone who ever acts even a little different and original is a mental case. That's just the way thing work here." She shrugged.

"So -that's- why our homeroom teacher, Ms. What's her name, acted so paranoid of me when she saw what I was wearing." She slapped her forehead as if it had been completely obvious and she had just gotten it.

"Well whatever, personally I think she judged right when she called me a trouble-maker!" Cooper grinned mischievously and Aya cracked a grin of her own.

"Yeah yeah, save you school vows for later, we're here." Aya started climbing the stone steps of an enormous building.

"Holy shit! I sure hope they have the card catalogue system in this place. Dude how does anyone ever find...-anything- in this place! I'm having a hard time remembering where the exit is." She started massaging her temples and frowned "This is gunna take a while, isn't it?"

Before Aya could answer, a furious old lady, obviously the librarian, rushed in front of them a shushed them.

"This is a library! Hooligans! Absolutely no yelling!" She gave them a look over and sneered before walking away.

"Okay, what the fuck is this town's problem? Honestly, they're almost as shallow and superficial as their teenaged girls." She whispered harshly to Aya.

Aya nodded, "I found myself thinking the exact same things sometimes."

They split up, both going to separate corridors to try and find books about their subjects, Cooper had Medieval Witch Burnings and had to go through no less than fourteen corridors before finding her -first- book.

She sighed as she fruitlessly went through another corridor, and headed towards the computer catalogue section to make sure she's going thro the right halls.

As she typed in the topic, she by chance looked past her computer and saw a familiar head of red hair abstracting her view.

She glowered for a second before Tala turned around and met her glaring eyes.

Smirking smugly, he made his to her, acting as if he was so much better than all of the other insolent little peasants whom enter the library.

"Hey, you're stalking me now huh? What was it? My dashing good looks, or my perfect personality?" Tala asked her, slicking his hair back with his left hand and leaning on the table with his right.

Cooper scoffed audibly, not bothering to keep quiet. 

"As if. Boy I don't know how your body can handle having such a big fat inflated head on its shoulders." She retorted calmly, not removing her eyes from the computer screen that now came up with the results for her search.

She groaned. " Row 48 column B? What the fuck! There are columns now?"

Tala chuckled a bit before looking over her shoulder to the computer screen.

"Follow me." Before she could even reject his offer, she was being trailed through the library by hand. Seems as though the red head was stronger than he looked, because he was able to drag a struggling Cooper and maneuver with relative ease.

He brang her to row 48 before letting go of her hand, then handed the book he had just taken off of the shelf to her.

"Err...thanks." She muttered lightly. Averting her eyes to the cover, she pretended to be busy reading through something very important before Tala spoke.

"You're welcome." Tala spoke, shrugging the thank you off before he walked away. Cooper stared incredulously at him.

One minute he was the pervert of the fuckin' year, and the next he was in line for the best citizen award. 

She shook her blond hair, choosing not to linger on the topic any longer, and stalked back to the computer, now that she had an idea of what too look for, it wouldn't be so hard...would it?

***

Aya narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tala's immensely weird behavior. Not that he was an ass or anything. But the guy usually couldn't care less how his classmates were faring if it had nothing to do with him, in or out of school.

'Something's not right about this.' She decided when she saw Tala smugly walk out of the row of books. 'Definitely not right.'

Her eyes followed the red head until he left the building, and was able to trace him no more.

***

Cooper and Aya soon had the necessary books to complete the difficult task of the one toughest projects to date. They split their ways and headed to each of their respective homes in hope to begin and possibly finish the project all in one go.

As hoped, Cooper was able to start writing the strenuous report, but then was called down to dinner by her mother.

Currently Cooper was looking at disgust and bewilderment at the dish placed in front of her. It kind of resembled a mix of mashed potatoes and meat loaf. Obviously Cooper had asked her mother what exactly the dish was, but she blatantly ignored the subject, and even though Cooper persisted, she gave up when her mother threatened to force-feed the so-called delicacy to her.

Cooper picked up her fork and cautiously prodded the concoction, as if to see if it would respond. She took to doing that for five more minutes completely unanimated, before clunking the eating utensil on the table stubbornly and crossing her arms, having made up that there was no way in bloody hell that...that thing would ever find it's way inside her mouth. Nope, never, not going to happen, well at least not if she could help it.

"Mum, I refuse to eat this." She said untactful. Her mother looked at her in surprise.

"Why not dear?" Cooper glanced over at the brown substance on the plate.

"Because it looks like something Aya's dog had thrown up!" Mrs. Enders frowned, but decided now with Cooper's defiant stage, nothing she would say would help.

Oh yeah! There's still the subject of Lightning's puppies that she'll have to deal with! Well that's a conversation for another dinner, right now she just wants to find edible food that doesn't look like dog shit.

"Well Ma', I'm going into town to see if I can find like a Burger King or something like that." She stood making her way to the kitchen door, grabbing her keys from the pin before exiting.

Mrs. Enders watched the door slam shut before sighing. Well at least Cooper had stopped refusing to talk to her.

'Honestly, that girl!' she shook her head, 'If I said half of the things she says to me to my mother, I'd have so many spankings that my body would be covered in scars!'

Mrs. Enders picked up Cooper's full plate and began her motherly task of tidying up the kitchen.

***

Cooper accelerating her frantic pedaling.

Deciding she was too hungry to walk around town in search of a fast food restaurant, she had taken her bike as the most appealing alternative.

Closing her eyes for a bit, she smirked. The warm spring air ran freely through her untied hair, and boy was it refreshing. Being an adrenaline junkie was very bad for her health. At least that's what the doctor that treated her two broken arms had said.

Heh, but since when did Ashley Cooper Enders listen to anyone? Especially adults who told her how to run her own goddamned life.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Cooper's eyes sprang open in horror, too face the looming tree that awaited for her to hit it.

Reacting almost as fast as her eyesight, she twisted the handlebars fiercely, forcing the bike out of its path of doom. She missed having a head on crash with the tree by merely inches, if she had waited a second longer, she probably would've crashed.

She whirled her head back to look at the tree. Damn, that would've hurt so damn much! It seems that Cooper's a little thick when it comes to learning lessons.

'BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!' Cooper lay sprawled all over the floor, a good distance from where her bicycle lay in conditions worse than its owner.

Groaning, Cooper sat up holding her head weakly. "Holy fuck! Who in their right mind would place a tree in the middle of a sidewalk!?"

She heard some jogging in the near distance, too tired and traumatized to really care though, so she laid back down on the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" An unfamiliar masculine voice asked. Oh how she longed to roll her eyes and yell 'What do you think Sherlock!?!' but that requires movement. And movement requires strength. And she had none as of now. So instead she just managed to mumble something that resembled 'mhhmmm'.

She felt her head being lifted from the cold cement sidewalk and managed to crack open an eye too look tiredly at a handsome boy, with Asian looking features.

He had dark black hair that in the light seemed to have a dark purple glow, his golden eyes were strong and determined, captivating. Although presently it was flooded with concern.

Blinking slightly, she sat up, out of the Asians hands. She winced as she fingered the deep gash on her cheek, and began observing any other crash results. She found nothing other than scratches and a few light cuts. Nothing serious...this time.

"You were lucky. You nearly skidded across the street!" He told her.

"Ahh yeah.....fuck.....I'm wearing a helmet from now on..." she said more to herself then to the stranger. He laughed slightly.

"I'm Ray. And you're an A junkie I take it." Amusement danced in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yap, that obvious huh? I'm Cooper by the way." She accepted his helping hand up and went to look at her bike.

"Aurgh...it was pretty new too...oh well, it looks like I can still ride it." She picked it off the ground.

"Hey you new here or something. I've never seen you around town." Ray asked. She nodded as a reply.

"My family just moved here, and now I was looking for some fast food so I don't end up dying of starvation." She explained.

"I could show you the best pizza joint in town, if ya want."

"Yeah sure, it'll be better than riding half starving on a beaten up bike in a new town that shuns you for having your own bloody brain."

Ray nodded sympathetically and began to walk forward. "Actually your pretty lucky, you crashed right next to the store."

She laughed, "Then I'm glad I had a near death experience, I got to meet you and learn about the coolest hangout, two birds with one stone!" She chained her bike to the nearest street sign, and followed Ray into the store.

***

 ACKHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! D EBIL CLIFFY!!!  
  
Oi Ray-kun's in it now!

**YESH!!! *cackles ebilly***

**Oi, being ebil ish SOOOOOOOO fun XD I highly recommend it to all who aren't.**

**Right, so R and R and go on your merry little ways, until the next update, see yaz!**


	5. The results of bycicle crashes and revel...

Out of the goodness of my heart (and fear for my safety o_o eep Jessie…) I have decided to work on the next chapter!

**Everyone: Oooer  
  
I know ^o^ amazing ehh? But anyhow lets get this show on the road, que sponsors!  
  
**

**Sponsors: *come dancing out into the stage in tux's* She doesn't own Beyblades! *Sings then tap dances off the stage***

**O_o;; ………Right………**

**~=***=~**

Cooper looked around the small yet cozy restaurant she had just entered. The Alamo, that's what it was called. She looked around spotting several familiar faces from school, although none close enough to remember their names. She kept close to Ray as he headed over to a both where a few people were already eating and greeted them happily.

"Hey guys! Oh, hope you don't mind that I brought a friend." He said gesturing to the dirty blond. She gave a weak smile, not really sure what she should do at the instant.

A pink-haired girl, about her own age, smiled back at Cooper warmly. Although Cooper could've sworn she saw something flash in her golden eyes, that reminded her so much of Ray's. Next to her sat a pure blond and blue-eyed boy, his boyish grin shown in his twinkling eyes. Across from him sat a dark blue-haired boy with a baseball cap on backwards. His dark grayish eyes, which were dancing with laughter, lit up his tanned face.

"Guys this is Cooper, Cooper this is Mariah," He pointed to the pink haired girl, "Max," to the blond, "And Tyson." Last, but not least, he gestured to the baseball cap guy.

"Hey………" She said uncertainly. She was uncomfortable being the center of attention like this.

"Hello!" Max chorused brightly with a warm, inviting smile. 

"Hiya there." Tyson greeted. He sort of slung his hand behind the booth and tipped his hat upwards in a western style, and at this Cooper had to grin.

"Hi." Mariah chirped, "Ray where did you meet her? I know everyone you know and I don't think I've seen her before."

"Oh right now" He answered smiling back at her; Cooper could sense there was something going on between the two………just not exactly what. "She was in a bike accident."  
  


Mariah gasped. "Ray! You didn't crash into her did you! That would explain the cut across her cheek." She glared at Ray, who seemed to recoil a bit.

"No! No! For once I didn't do it! She was riding her bike, then crashed into a tree! I went to see if she was okay, then told me she was looking for a place to eat, so I offered to bring her here." He explained.

"Okay, buddy. Now lets get something to eat! I'm starving!" Tyson whined, and as if to emphasize his point, his stomach rumbled in a low tone. Everyone around the table laughed merrily, including Ray. Although Cooper just sort of stood there with her eyebrow raised slightly and a small smirk present on her face, not really trying to offend her new companions by laughing at the boy.

Ray sat down next to Tyson, scooting him over a bit, then turned to Cooper.

"Hey c'mon, sit down. So what d'ya want?" He asked. She looked at him skeptically before sitting down.

"Whatever you guys are having I guess." She shrugged and looked around the restaurant. Although she wasn't paying attention to the dining house, more like she was trying to escape the awkward stares she was getting. Soon afterwards they gave their orders and returned to the booth to wait in awkward silence.

In an attempt to start up a conversation, Max turned to her. "What school do you go to?"

"Ontario high." She answered shrugging. School was not one of her strong points.

"Hey that's cool so do we!" Ray piped up from beside her. And she gave her first, non-stressed, non-awkward smile ever since she entered the restaurant doors.

Then Max chose to speak out again. "Hey, are you new here? I've never seen you before, and I've lived here my entire life."

Cooper gave a weak grin, "Yeah I'm new. Come here from the east coast, just moved here about four days ago."

That got Tyson livelier. "You came from the east coast? My cousin lives there! In Boston! Maybe you know him!"  
  


"Huh? Well I did live in Boston, tho Boston's a pretty damn big town. Way bigger than this one. What's his name then?"

"Kane. Kane Kinomiya" He said, the enthusiasm that was present just a second ago was muffled when he discovered that she was right, Boston IS a damn big town.

"Hrm………" She thought. She popped the newly arrived French fry into her mouth and continued to look at the ceiling in a thoughtful expression.

"Well the name rings a bell………mighta seen him around school or something. I wasn't necessarily all………chummy-chummy with the kids at school. Fuck, I'm still not chummy-chummy with them." She stated truthfully, her voice played around with her native Boston accent, cutting the r's short and making everyone a bit more interested in her.

He smiled, "So you might know him? That's cool. Tell us about your old home huh?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Well there's really nothing to tell………honestly Boston is a really dull town………altho', unlike here, they welcome differences. But it'll be more fun for me. More conflict." She smirked deviously, earning a laugh from Max.

"Yeah so I guess you noticed the dress code, TV code, magazine code, life code, and every other code there is huh?"

She nodded. "Hey tell me, was this place always so uptight?" Max shook his golden blond head of hair.

"Nop'. Actually it was really cool, then the new mayor moved in. Mr. Voltaire Hiwitari. Hey, his grandson goes to our school, Ontario High. His name's Kai." Ray's slang-laced voice added. 

She looked at him and gave him a quick size up, and even though she hadn't noticed before, Ray was dressing and acting almost like her. He was wearing a gray Nirvana band tee that loosely framed his muscular and athletic body. Black skater shorts with around at least five pockets on each legging mostly covered his boxers, although there was a bit of the offending item sticking out because of his lack of belts. A red headband with a ying-yang symbol on it confirmed her suspicions of him being Asian.

 Then she thought about what he had just stated and her eyes widened slightly with understanding. So –_that's_- why Kai strutted around like he owned the place.

Cooper snorted and averted her gaze to the floor tiles. 'I bet he could imprison anyone he wants………and get away with it too.' She thought hastily. But still, he didn't seem all to bad, not to her at least. And he certainly was better then Tala.

It was Aya who had the grudge against Kai………Cooper sat silently gazing at Kai while she digested this new information, along with her fried food. She then made up her mind that she'd ask Aya exactly –why- she hated Hiwitari so much.

'Tomorrow morning.' She thought finally, 'No use in ruining such a good day with her yelling.' She knew there would be yelling. Especially since she was going to ask about him.

=~***~=

*cackles* MWEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I shall be eternally evil and end it there!! XD *sniggers some*

Oh yes being evil is so…..fun…..so ….rewarding )

Reviewers: _ *glare and silently threatens to boycott if I don't hurry up with the next chapter*

O___________O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!


	6. PUPPIES? Ahh damn!

_O;; *winces while tending to my now blistered hand, swearing at my music teacher* stuuuuuupid Holmes………not telling us that today's practice was only for the 6 graders(teh tiny toddlers XD)

**Tekkun (my muse/guardian): He did tell you.**

**_!! What makes him think that I pay attention when he talks!**

**Tekkun:………*sighs*………I don't know o_o**

**………right………hey guys, this is Tekkun, she's my older-*is interrupted***

**Tekkun: Cooler, calmer, anti-social………er, smart-*is interrupted***

**THEY GET THE POINT O**

**Right now I'm going onto the fic now b'fore I'm forced to decapitate my muse.**

**Tekkun: _**

**And btw, I dun own Beyblades (you just watch………one day *cackles*)**

**And one more thing, Araceil's here with me today folks! **

**Araciel: Yo *salutes***

**And I decided to call this fic a semi-joint one since someone, *Nudges Araciel* wont stay outa me story .**

**Araciel: *cackles evilly***

**………-____-;; Bitch………and she wrote this chappie, since she claimed I was taking to long. Well here ya go.**

**~*~*~**

        Anayla raced home from the library, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps, her hair flying out behind her wildly as her feet pounded against the tiled floor. Jason had phoned her only 5 minuets ago, Lightning was in labour! Anayla was torn up inside, what if she didn't make it back in time and Lightning had gone through the whole terrifying process with no one by her side?

She tripped, skidding across the pavement with a grunt of surprise. Dragging herself up she clutched at the gash on her arm and glared at the loose pavement slab and broken bottle. 

"Damn drunkies." She hissed under her breath and continuing to run. A jeering laughter reached her ears as a large black car pulled up and Kai's head poked out in the window of his passage.

"Need a lift there? Or waiting for someone else who'll pay for it?" he mocked, insinuating that she was a prostitute. Anayla snarled something vile under her breath before turning her green eyes onto his Grandfather, Voltaire sitting behind him. They narrowed in hate. 

"No I think I can get to the other side of City well enough by myself." She snarled veering down an alleyway, quickly climbed up the fencing and leaping down onto a railing onto to skid down it with inhuman agility. 

'Damn Kai wasted my time for nothing!' she cursed in her mind, jumping, ducking, and clambering over objects in her path with haste that defied her normal ability.

*~*

Cooper sat beside Ray and Tyson, while Mariah and Max we parallel to her. The food had just arrived five minutes ago and everyone was calmly eating there food and talking, with the exception of Tyson, who stuffed it all down his throat as tho he had been starved for all his life and never seen food.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Mariah reached into her white khaki's pockets and took out a small, phone, before answering it.

"Hello? Oh hey Jason………what!? Lightning's in labour!?………no I haven't seen Aya………right we'll be right over!" She hang up the phone before turning to the rest of the table, squealing in delight.

"Lighting's having puppies!" She got up and ran out the door of the small dinner. Still in shock, everyone else followed, but none as quick as Cooper.

It didn't even occur to the blond that they might be talking about a different Aya, she was dead sure that it was the one and only Anayla Zelandonii.

~*~

Skidding into the driveway, she hammed on the door, her breath coming out in ragged gasps and heaves for oxygen. Nathan opened the door but upon seeing her tried to close it. Sticking her foot in the way Aya swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat and ran into the kitchen where Jason was on his knees besides a panting Lightning. 

"Thank you Jason, you better go now. Thunder's getting irritable and I think he might go for Nathan." She whispered laying a hand on his arm; Jason nodded giving her hand a swift squeezing comfort. Nodding she kneeled down besides Lightning and pressed a hand to the dog's sweat soaked fur. "Not long now Lightning. Just keep breathing." She cooed, stroking the fur of her head. Lightning lifted her head feebly and licked her fingers.

The doorbell rang setting, Thunder off in violent barks. Lightning howled rather loudly joining in with the chorus as the first puppy was expelled. Anayla cursed the person at the door violently picking up the new puppy and pulling the birth sack from its delicate pink nose and body, as it didn't suffocate. Wrapping the tiny wriggling white creature in a small towel, she rubbed Lightning's stomach, crooning words of comfort and encouragement.

*~*

        Cooper stood at the door listening to the sound Thunder and Lightning were making in confusion while Ray, Mariah, Max and Tyson listened in confusion. The tall football player answered the door scowling slightly at the group of teens; he leaned against the door eyeing Cooper.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" he question with a smirk. Cooper rolled her eyes, disgust evident. Tyson pushed his way through the crowd of teens and squared up to Nathan; though Tyson was shorter by a head and marginally less muscled, he was angry and more determined.

"Look we're here to see Aya so move outta the way Nathan!" He snarled.

 Cooper was taken aback. After witnessing Tyson's vulgar eating habits and laid back nature at the restaurant, she was deeply surprised to see the blue haired teen stand up to Nathan so readily.

Nathan snorted stepping back, "Fine go and see her but the Black rat might go for you if you try. She's in the kitchen with the bitch." He stated, Tyson growled shoving past closely followed by Cooper sending Nathan a death glare. Max, Ray and Mariah brang up the rear. 

Indeed Thunder lunged at them barking madly, standing up on his hind legs, knocking Tyson to the floor on top of Cooper, who squirmed pulling herself up form under him, her expression confused.

"Lightning's having the puppies. You guys better wait in here or they'll both tear your throats out." Grunted a brown haired boy as he pulled Thunder off Tyson. Tyson nodded going into the living room where a small boy was prancing around with a T-shirt on his head like a turban.

Cooper flopped down on the computer chair and glanced at the screen; but it wasn't what was on the screen that caught her eye. It was a photo of the whole family except Anayla, who had been glued in the corner with her dogs sitting at her feet. She sighed leaning back and glancing at Mariah, whom had been staring at her since they left the building.

"What?" she snapped forgetting that she had just met the girl. Mariah squeaked slightly looking down at her knees. "Sorry Mariah." Cooper stated slightly put out by her sudden sullenness. Mariah then grinned at her this only further confused her, as Cooper wasn't part of the world wide psychic girl talk link, so she completely missed what it was Mariah was hinting at.

~*~

        Anayla wiped her forehead and watched with a sort of tired satisfaction as all eight healthy puppies crowded around Lightning, jostling for a teat. She smiled stroking Lightning's head, the tired motherly expression on Lightning's face almost made her laugh. It was amazing how much like human's animals could be.

Lightning suddenly whined a high-pitched sound of pain, Anayla quickly began rubbing her stomach, if there was a puppy not yet born then Lightning -and- the puppy were in danger of dying. Lightning's body became ridged as slowly a single white snout became visible.

(Araciel's A/N: there is no easy way of describing how a dog gives birth if you've never seen it happen. I'm trying my best)

Anayla continued to rub Lightning's stomach, stimulating the muscles helping her force the late puppy out. A small barely audible whimpering reached her ears. Aya scooped up the tiny puppy and broke through the birth sack before rubbing it with the small towel; like she had done with her brothers and sisters.

Nine puppies, all healthy and happily suckling apart from the tiny late born one in her hands. It was shaking pretty badly and having a hard time drawing in air; Aya was starting to get worried as it whimpered again. Holding it to her chest she continued to rub its chest helping its weak lungs to draw in air. Leaving the room she went into the living room and came face to face with………

"Cooper!? Tyson!? Ray!? Max!? Mariah!? What the hell?" she cried weakly, they all grinned at her. Mariah and Max were the first ones peeking at the tiny white puppy in her hands. 

"Aww it's so cute." Mariah gushed. If the situation had been different Aya would have told her to get over it, but she had to admit the tiny puppy, now that it was breathing properly and wriggling around like a pink and white fish, was drop dead sweet.

"Are there more!?" Max asked with excitement, Thunder barked excitedly ducking through Anayla's legs into the kitchen. She chuckled, 

"Yeah in the kitchen but you'll have to be careful, they were only born a few minuets ago." She warned walking out with the group following her, almost jumping over her shoulders to see what was inside.

In the far corner under the sink Lightning sat in her doggy bed with Thunder curled around the outside. Eight puppies fast asleep, all gorged, and their tiny pale bellies distended and swollen with milk. Aya placed the puppy back with her brothers and sisters where it crawled over their sleeping forms and fastened it's self onto a teat and suckled noisily.

Cooper frowned "She's much smaller and frail looking than the other ones." She told her uncertainly. Aya shrugged

"She was the last to be born, we almost lost her didn't we Lightning?" she asked question the dog; Lightning blinked up at them and yawned as an example. The kitchen erupted into laughter.

"What are you going to name them?" Ray asked. Aya looked thoughtful; Tyson how ever was sniggering pointing to the largest one with the fullest belly currently on its back with its leg twitching.

"That one is definitely a Kai!" he chuckled, Aya's face darkened before lighting up with laughter as she got the joke.

"Nahh definitely a Tyson, see he even has a swollen belly!" Cooper teased jabbing Tyson in the back of the head, the group laughed again. Cooper sighed it really did feel like home now, she was friends with some great people she had only just met and was going to a good school (despite the stuck up little dikes but she can't exactly do anything about that.) and she had her whole future ahead of her.

*~*

        Cooper flopped onto her bed. She smiled contentedly for the first time, for she would be getting one of the puppies at Christmas in 6 weeks! Aya had explained that puppies needed to stay with their mothers for at least 6 months to be weaned and get their colours.

A faint 'dodilado' sound reached her ears and Cooper looked up; someone was looking to add her to their buddy list. Hopping off her bed she tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail and sat down at the computer.

_I'm screaming from the inside wishes to add you to his/her buddy list._

_Accept and allow this person to see when you are online and offline_

Cooper was curious as to who would have her email address; so far she hadn't given it to any body. Moving to accept button she awaited the mystery person to talk.

**I'm Screaming from the inside says:**

Hey you schizoid blond X3

Cooper chuckled. It was Aya alright, for only she would call Cooper a schizoid blond.

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Hey Aya. How'd you get my email?

**I'm screaming form the inside says: **

Muahahaha I have my way young one. Anyway have you started that book report on witch burnings?

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Yeah, only about 2 lines tho XD! how about you?

**I'm screaming from the inside says:**

You wish, I'm still doing research. I have just discovered my great-great grandmother Alica Marionette was burned at the stake for being a witch. 

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Hang on you're telling me that you know your last name?

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

No duhh! It's Zelandonii I kept my last name through all the families I've been with, my currant family is the Loinis'

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Oh sorry dude I didn't know.

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

S'ok it doesn't bother me.

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Hey Aya just wanna ask, why do you hate Kai so much? He doesn't seem that much of a jerk………most of the time at least =\

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

X_x ok you do know I absolutely hate the guy?

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Obviously ya twit X3

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

Well. When I first moved here with my new family, I went to Kai's school. It was the first day and I was walking down the corridor-

*~Flashback~*

        A young Aya stalked down the hall, examining the noisy corridor with her green eyes. It was her first day and the fear of rejection was strong. Her nose filled with the smell of fresh paint as she passed the new bathrooms that were being remodelled after some seniors had trashed it, making the place look like the bat cave with spit balls.

"Hey lemme go Kai!" yelled an outraged voice from behind them, Aya whirled around her high pony tail bouncing uncomfortably as she did so. Quickly taking it down she put it up in a loose hold and stalked over around the corner where there was a thick knot of students watching the on going fight within.

Aya pushed her way through the throng to see a two-tone haired boy with odd blue triangles on his face, holding a smaller boy holding a laptop and a pair of glasses, looking terrified against the wall about 2 feet above the ground. She glared at him through her black bangs.

The boy had silver bangs that slowly receded into cosmic blue as it covered the back of his head, his face was refined and slightly Russian looking with the triangles just under his crimson coloured eyes. His clothing consisted of a pair of dark blue cargos and a black muscle top with finned red gloves. He also had a scarf around his throat within easy hand reach of Aya. 

The smaller boy had fluffy ginger hair and a pair of bottle green glasses. He was clutching a black laptop to his chest coughing as the boy Kai held him against the wall by his throat. He was wearing a pair of baggy black shorts a white shirt and a green tie. Aya growled under her breath, fangs showing under the curled lip. Someone had to take a stand against the bully and seeing as no one was she would.

Aya dropped her bag and snatched the scarf yanking on it hard. The two toned boy yelled dropping the computer geek (for lack of a better word). Aya growled picking up the glasses and handing them back to the boy as he felt around for them.

Kai coughed, rubbing his throat, and opened his crimson eyes to see the black haired girl helping the smaller computer geek up. She turned around and glared at him with unnerving pure green eyes. 

"Mind explaining why you were doing that to him?" she growled her eyebrow shooting up into the sky. Kai smirked folding his arms..

"Do I need a reason? He was annoying me." He stated smirking, Aya growled under her breath while Kai eyed the girl up and down. She was good looking, but no prize.

Her black hair was tied up into a loose tail, her face was delicate and heart shaped with large green eyes glaring at him furiously. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tank top showing her greyhound stomach with a number of chains around her waist and studded belts. Around her throat she had a studded choker and on her arms were spiked knuckle gloves. The look was different from anything Kai had ever seen before in his life.

"That is not a reason." She snarled. Kai glared.

"I do what I want." He countered.

"That doesn't make it necessary." She snarled back, the students around them were eagerly awaiting Kai to pounce on the new girl but it came as a surprise as they continued to insult each other.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Prostitute."

"Pig bastard."

"Flat-chested."

"Son of a bitch."

"Shit head."

"Castrated."

"Nun."

"Blue freak."

"Green eyed weirdo!"

"Baboon."

"Hippo."

"Turkey."

Kai roared with anger leaping at her, she managed to dodge every hit apart from one which caught her square in the jaw sending Aya backwards onto the floor. Without pausing she swung her leg around tripping Kai up and rolling out of the way from his fall. Kai's hands grabbed her hair and yanked it down. The pair furiously wrestled and despite the thick knot of students the teachers saw and broke them apart. 

Aya stood there glaring at Kai with hate-filled, swollen black eyes. Kai glared at her from under blood soaked hair. The two had established a silent eneminity and would hold to it.

~*~

Aya listened to the judge as he made the final swing of his hammer; Kai's Grandfather had charged a lawsuit against Aya's currant family, the Yavons', and had them thrown in jail.

Aya was suspended from school for the fight and her eyes were still swollen if not purple. Her arm was still in it's sling and Kai was glaring at her from his bandaged head and torso, the fact she had broken his rib was consolidation but he had fractured her arm and torn her triceps while they fought.

She would never give this up. He would pay.

*~End flashback~*

        Cooper read the whole block of text that Aya had posted up. No wonder they hated each other so much, Kai had costed her a family that were now rotting in jail.

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

And that's it. happy now? =(

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

S'oz Aya I didn't know. I was just curious. I guess now you'll need help stringing him from the ceiling fan and spinning him around so fast he throws up and dies as all the blood rushed to his head!? D *cackles*

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

Not a bad idea. But nahh he'll sue my currant family and then ill get thrown back to the orphanage and the puppies will be sold off before they're ready.

****

Just as Cooper was about to answer her mother called up the stairs

"Ashley dinner time!" she yelled, Cooper shuddered. Will her mother ever use her real name instead of that thing she had chosen to discard?

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Sorry Aya I g2g dinner's ready. X_x I hope it isn't shit again.

**I'm screaming from the inside says: **

See yah at school.

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable says:**

Bai bai *waves*

**Comfort teh disturbed, Disturb teh comfortable has logged off.**

Cooper slid down the banister into the hall and cartwheeled into the kitchen; narrowly avoiding her father whom was reading the paper and sipping coffee as he walked through. Mr Enders frowned. He would never understand his daughter, one minute she hated him and the place and the next she was happier than she'd ever been in her life.

'Teenage mood swings.' He thought, shaking his now balding head.

**~*~**

*Cackles insanely* I shall have to write more now D!!!

**Araciel: more like I'll have to write more 9_9;;**

**. gaaah! SILENCE PEASANT!**

**Araciel: *eye twitches* ………peasant XO**

**Yes peasant!**

**Araciel: *tackles***

***Engages in mortal combat***

**Tekkun: ………this is why I'm needed………my life sucks -_-;;**


	7. WE HAVE TO WHAT?

Araciel: Well Rayne is yet again being a lazy thing so I have yet again taken over.  
  
Rayne: Oo;; Thing? Why am I the thing? You're tenfold more thing-like then me!  
  
Araciel: .........--;;  
  
Tekkun: watches mildly amused  
  
Rayne: Stop using me for your sick and twisted amusement XO  
  
Tekkun: Oo;; she totally lost it  
  
Araciel: she never really had it --;;  
  
Tekkun: you should talk! . slides away from the two of us  
  
Rayne: Neway! On with the fic! VV 

> > > > After what Aya had told her the other day Cooper brooded over her breakfast occasionally poking it ill temperedly.  
  
"Ashley someone at the door for you!" her mother called from the other room. Cooper scowled, her face flushing ever so slightly at the cursed name she was to forever more bare. Stomping from the kitchen she saw a certain red haired blue eyed boy standing in the doorway. 

"Mom, what the hell is he doing here?" Cooper asked, glaring at Tala with pure hate. 

"That's what I want to know." Growled a familiar voice behind him as Aya stalked through shoving Tala out of her way. Cooper nodded curtly to the black haired girl as she took position beside her arms folded face like thunder. Tala smirked. 

"Thought I'd just pay a visit to my new neighbours." He said eyeing Cooper; she rolled her eyes in disgust before his words hit her like a 40-ton sledgehammer. 

"Neighbour!?" Cooper spluttered. Aya's expression became darker and her eyes took on a steely black colour. Tala's smirk became wider. Cooper's mother stood in the hall watching the whole scene with mounting confusion. 

"Why don't you find some other new kid to stalk? Because frankly, Volkov, you are really starting to piss me off and you won't like me when I'm angry." Aya snarled, her voice barely above a whisper, but none the less holding force and the promise of much pain. Tala threw Aya a look, her face was thunderous; for some reason she was angry and whatever it was it was big, very big. 

Being who he was Tala folded his arms  
  
"Why? Sorry you aren't getting the same attention?" He stated, his already over inflated ego reaching explosion forces. Aya closed her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping through her nostrils, the left side of her cheek twitching. 

"Volkov, Tala, dickwad." She said ticking off each of his names, the last one her favourite. Her eyes opened severely ebony now, Cooper glanced into her face before uttering a small, silent, eep under her breath.  
  
"Either you leave or I permanently make you leave your body. Because when I get through with you they will be placing your body parts into little pickle jars for many years to come." She snarled. Tala laughed making Cooper look back at him as if he was crazy. 

"And how exactly will you do that babe?" He questioned. Aya started forward, pulling her left glove from her fist. Mrs. Enders quickly stepped between the pair. 

"Um ok how about we all have something to drink before this gets out of hand?" She suggested, Cooper glanced at her watch before hissing under her breath. 

"Sorry mom we're late!" she cried. Grabbing her bag and Aya's arm, who didn't budge for a second because she was still fixed to the ground, her eyes never leaving Tala's face. Cooper tugged her outside throwing Tala a look of pure loathing. They walked down the road in silence  
  
"What is wrong with you? I've never seen you look so mad!" Cooper exclaimed once they were around the corner and out of earshot from Tala and Kai, whom was waiting on his BMX outside the house. 

"Nathan and I had another argument." She stated coldly, Cooper groaned rolling her eyes. 

"What about?" She asked. Aya shot her a scathing glance to which Cooper felt like muttering another small eep. Only this time she squared her shoulders and glared back, not being one to be intimidated easily. 

"You." She commented. Cooper stared at the black haired girl mutely she opened her mouth once control of her vocal cords returned.  
  
"Why would you two be fighting about me?" She asked stupidly. Aya sighed giving her a blank stare the stocking green colour of her eyes beginning to return, 

"You really are naïve you know that." She commented dryly. "Cooper in the short few days that you've been here you have picked up a number of admirers some of which are only kept away by the fact that I will tear them limb from limb. Tala, Nathan, Michael, and Tyson are a little more stubborn than the others are. You don't have to worry about Tyson or Michael, they're nice enough and won't do anything without your say-so, but Tala and Nathan think they're the kings of the world and will do what they want. They have even reduced to getting girls drunk just so they can sleep with them, it's happened before." She explained blankly disgust enveloping the last few words. 

Cooper was reeling, "Wait! Michael, who the hell is he?" she demanded glaring angrily at Aya. The girl chuckled slightly nodding across the road to where a gravity defying red haired boy tossed a baseball up and caught it repeatedly whilst whistling the baseball theme tune. 

"Lemme guess..." 

"Michael." They both said at the same time, the red haired boy looked up to see them watching him; a smirk grew on his face. 

"Hey ladies!" He called. 

"Don't push your luck!" Aya snapped back swiftly. Cooper followed her ignoring the red head as he continued to whistle.   


Tala bobbed his head as he listened quite happily to Limp Bizkit. Kai followed at his side, leaning heavily against his handlebars, watching the girls in front of them. One a tall blonde girl with her hair in plaits, the other a spunky brown haired girl currently skipping every other step singing at the top of her lungs the lyrics to Pink Family Portrait, not realising it was suppose to be a sad song. 

His expression would normally light up with a malicious smirk, but he just couldn't be bothered this morning. Himself and Tala were the biggest players in the whole school, they were well known for fucking any girl who even looked their way. Half the girls in the school lost their virginity to Kai and Tala. Enrique was just as much of a player and had in fact sent them an email the night before. 

Tala glanced at him after a while, after noticing the girls over his music; he expected to see a nasty smirk on his friend's face, only to see it glum and sulky.  
  
"Dude?" he questioned.  
  
Nothing. Kai continued to glare at the pavement in front of him.  
  
"Hey dude!" Tala said again, nudging him with his elbow. Kai's face snapped up to glare at him. Tala smirked slipping his head phones off. 

"What's up? There's a pair of hot girls in front of us and you aren't yet making plans to sleep with them... you're worrying me here." He mocked. Kai glared angrily at Tala before sighing and going back to hanging from his handlebars. 

"I don't know what's wrong." He stated, "I just don't feel right anymore." He explained uncomfortably. As much as they wished guys could just open up to each other like girls can do, they can't just spill out all their problems and expect to feel better. It's different for a guy; if they spilled then others would consider them gay and pathetic. And their egos are the most important things to them. 

Tala sighed; he knew exactly what was wrong. Too bad Kai was even more oblivious than she was. He sighed once more, and a picture formed in his mind, one that almost made him laugh; in fact the urge was very strong. Tala snorted with laughter, but turned it into a sneeze before Kai got suspicious. The idea of it! That would just be too funny! 

Tala couldn't help but grin stupidly as they entered their classroom and sat in the corner. On the opposite side was Aya, with her massive boots on the desk, as usual, and her dark hair tied into a high ponytail, and for once the bangs teased out. Cooper was beside her, the natural blond and red dye streaked hair cascaded down her slouched back loose and free, with the exception of the black Distillers hat she had on backwards (She had convinced the teachers to allow her to wear it after insisting she had a dandruff problem). They were talking fast and beside them were Tyson and his gang. Mariah and Ray, it seemed were back together after their fight a few days back over what happened at the party. 

It was a normal party, with Kai's band playing and Bryan was trying to get Aya drunk again. But unlike any of the other girls, Aya could hold her vodka shots, all 13 of them. Mariah, on the other hand, was already smothered and was dancing rather dirtily with her other friend Lee. Ray had only just arrived and saw them. He hit the roof and dragged Lee outside to explain himself but Lee too was drunk. It seemed that Bryan had managed to get everyone drunk. Everyone apart from the main person he was trying to. 

By the end of the party, Aya was the only one still sober and awake. Everyone had fallen asleep or was making out in small dark corners; Tala laughed again remembering the expression on Bryan's face when he woke up the morning after. 

'FUCK! My head! Did I finally get Zelandonii pissed?' oh the string of curses that ensued after he was given the answer was hilarious. it surprised Tala that Bryan was capable of swearing in 17 different languages. Aya looked over at him, her expression acid. Tala snorted with laughter at the memories of Bryan trying to get with the black haired girl. Of course he never did, she was untouchable and forbidden. He then glanced at Cooper.  
  
Both girls had that feeling. That was probably more than likely why he was so drawn to the cynical, blonde, girl and all her violent nature. Mrs. Yusuki stormed in to the classroom with her usual air of superiority and maliciousness. 

"Good morning class." She commented briskly. 

"Good morning Ma'am." The class droned. 

"Aya feet off the table; Miss Mink please throw that gum in the bin." Mariah gave the teacher a suffering glare; "Mr Tate please put your sweets into your bag unless you plan on sharing with the class." Max blushed a faint pink colour and quickly shoved his sweets into his bag. 

It was hard to say whether the students hated her more than she hated them. 

"Now students, I shall be giving you a final mark soon before this year ends." Cooper felt like slapping her forehead, she forgot that summer vacation was only in a few weeks! Two to be exact but it was Friday so she and Aya could talk all they wanted about what to do in the weekend. 

She was going to invite Amy, Seth, and Tom round and see what they thought of California. Then they would all go and learn how to surf and she would somehow find a way to get Seth and Aya going out and they would all laugh about their plans over ice cream Sundays on the beach and Tala would have his ass seriously kicked if he tried anything. Cooper sighed dreamily, her imagination beginning to wonder. Unfortunately for her, Aya elbowed her back into harsh reality. 

Mrs. Yusuki gave everyone an evil look as they waited what their assignment would be. 

"You will each be tied to your partner for the next 3 days on a 5 yard length of rope. You will go everywhere together, eat together, and even sleep in the same beds as each other." The class was in shock and a few of the girls squealed excitedly, Mariah being one of them, clinged to Ray like a parasite. 

Cooper and Aya groaned, banging their heads against the table in disbelief and in unison. 

"I CANNOT believe I actually woke up happy today." Aya grunted through her ponytail, which was now obstructing her field of vision. Then Cooper feebly raised her hands. 

"Uhh Mrs. Yusuki.........I don't think that's a good idea-" 

"Nonsense Cooper. It's an excellent idea. It will teach you hopeless teenagers the true meaning of teamwork and trust." Mrs. Yusaki interrupted.  
  
'Just like the bitch.' Cooper thought acidly. 'Meh, I just hope she has the common sense to at least hand out condoms to the other poor unprotected girls.' Cooper looked at the cluster of excited boys through the corner of her eye and seconded her first opinion. 

"Can you say rape?" she muttered to herself. Aya nodded in disgust.

"Especially them." She hissed, jerking her head in the direction of the red and blue haired boys in the far corner. Half the girls in the class were already eyeing the pair up as if they were an eight- course meal ready for them. Aya made a gagging noise. 

"I'd rather fail." She stated coldly to the teacher. Mrs. Yusuki gave her a look of pure venom, which she returned tenfold. Cooper placed her head in her hands and groaned loudly and longley. 

"My life is over!" she said repeatedly, not bothering to whisper and not caring if the other room occupants heard it or not. Aya glared at Mrs. Yusuki a question forming in her butterfly mind. 

"And will we get to choose these partners?" she queried almost dreading the obvious answer. 

"Of course not." she stated briskly. The two girls groaned even louder their heads once again hitting the table with loud thumps.  
  
Aya hissed in her mind 'Please not Hiwatari; just don't pair me with him! Please, you bitch!'  
  
"Now let me see, I paired you all last night. And I do have the list here somewhere." She said rooting around in the horrible red handbag slung over her desk with half the continents spilled out. Aya threw a look of disgust at Kai, just because he was there, and continued to mourn her despaired and horrific existence. 

"Ahh here we go! Mr. Kon, you will be tied to Miss Mink." She said Mariah squealed happily giving Ray a huge kiss on the cheek, which he found hard not to blush at. "Mr. Tate you shall be haired with Miss Simons." Emily blushed looking at her feet. 

In spite of having her life ruined, Cooper nudged Aya and threw a 'congratz' smile to Mariah. Aya nodded and threw Emily a grin and thumbs up.  
  
"Miss Enders." The pair looked into Mrs. Yusuki's horribly twisted features, it was only then they realized she was smiling. "You and Mr. Volkov will be spending your time together." Cooper's face drained of all color and she sat there, ridged in her seat, eyes wide and staring in horror.  
  
It wasn't like she didn't expect it out of Mrs. Yusaki, but some deep part of her thought that Mrs. Yusaki might still have some shred of humanity left, and might spare her, just this once! It was wrong. She felt sick.  
  
"Oh shit." Escaped from her throat before it closed up. Aya placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, across the room Tala was smirking broadly beside a chuckling Kai. 

"Miss Zelandonii, I have the great satisfaction of tying you to Mr. Hiwatari." The room went deathly silent and Aya, who had been listening without only partly froze. 

What the fuck?! Every eye was turned to the black haired girl as she slowly came to grips with the horrible twist she had now been presented with. 

She knew this was coming. After hearing Cooper pairing, she knew her fate was inevitable. But still, hearing it out loud still seamed to catch her by surprise. Suddenly a sick, horrible lurching feeling began in the back of her stomach.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered, her eyes glazing as bile rose to the back of her throat. Coughing suddenly and hard enough to retch, she glared at the teacher with streaming eyes. "You are the most evil woman in this school." She hissed, her eyes narrowed hatefully. Their lives were over. And hell officially began at the end of the lesson. 

Mrs. Yusuki smirked horribly and continued to read the names, but Aya and Cooper were busy. They stared at their desks, not even moving, or even blinking. Their whole lives had been shattered and all because of a stupid, horrible, ugly, teacher, with a very bad fashion sense. 

"Would you please come up here." Slowly, one by one, the students' trailed over to the teacher as she cuffed them to each other, with about a length of 5-6 yards of rope. Aya stared at the ground as she felt her wrist twitching and a loud click that shook her from the shock. Glaring at Kai, she quickly pushed him aside. 

"Touch me, and I'll tear your balls off with a pair of rusty scissors, and sew them onto your forehead got it?" She snarled as they walked back to their seats, Kai smirked. 

"Got it." He stated, placing a hand on her waist only to be elbowed painfully in the stomach. Aya yanked him forwards, and flopping him onto the seat. Glaring at her wall, Aya folded her arms and her eyes took an uncaring tone. A sudden loud yell broke the silence of the room. 

"TALA!!!! IF YOU LAY YOUR DIRTY, GAY ASS, HANDS ON ANY PART OF ME ONE MORE TIME! I SWEAR I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO LAST FRIDAY!" Kai cracked into unstoppable laughter, followed by Bryan at the other side of the room, currently chained to the tall blonde girl Kai and Tala saw that morning. Although Tyson's expression darkened, as did Aya's. 

  
  


Kai groaned, it felt like his shoulder had been dislocated as he was brutally yanked down alleyways and across roads by the girl, as she tried to get home before her eldest brother.  
  
"Will you hurry up!?" She shrieked impatiently at him for the fourth consecutive time. "It isn't that far! Come on, you're so slow!" She yelled, dragging him through lines upon lines of waiting cars. Kai glared at her, he was used to taking his own time, and the fact he was with his BMX didn't make things easier.  
  
"Here's an idea. You run, I ride." He told her, swinging onto his BMX and taking off. Aya growled. The long-standing rivalry between the two was really starting to heat up; she would not be beaten to her own house by that bastard. 

Kai couldn't help but wonder how Tala was getting along with Cooper. He could definitely say that Tala would not be sleeping with her; Cooper would punch him into casualty if he tried.  
  
"What's the big hurry anyway!?" He called after her, Aya snorted in distain. 

"I have two older brothers and two younger ones. If they see us together, you can just guess what'll happen then, Plus I need to feed the puppies." She explained snarkishly.  
  
Kai blinked, she had puppies? 

  
  
  
Cooper unlocked her door and closed it with a snap right in Tala's face. The boy sighed, waiting out side, and took this opportunity to rub his eyes, completely forgetting the tether that suddenly yanked him to the door and slammed his head into it. Tala was left with a beautifully, angry, red welt on his forehead. Cooper tore open the door and closed it after him, her eyes mocking him as he rubbed the painful spot. It would so bruise later on! 

"Hungry?" She asked off handedly. As she led him into the kitchen, Tala dived into the fridge while Cooper sat at the counter and munched on a green apple from the fruit basket. Tala pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge; Cooper neglected to mention that if her father saw him doing that he would have his ass kicked. 

Cooper swore. Damn, her parents! How the hell was she going to explain this?  
  
'Lemme see. I'm chained to a boy, and one that my mother would call good looking, and no doubt I will never hear the end of this from Tom, Seth, and Amy if they ever found out. And oh yes mother will take as many photos as she can.' Cooper groaned loudly, banging her head on the table. 

Tala looked at her as she sat there, with her head on the table, muttering profanities under her breath about Mrs. Yusuki.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, for once genuinely concerned. Cooper looked up skeptical of his sincerity. 

"My mother. If she finds out I will never hear the end of this, and to cap it off she'll want to take photos, and show you a whole bunch of pictures from when I was small naked and wrinkly, but I shouldn't have told you that! UHHHH!" She groaned again, slamming her head on the table with repeated words like shit being expelled from her mouth. Tala smirked, shaking his head, red hair falling across his eyes yet again. Cooper, however, did not look up and continued to swear helplessly whilst glaring at the far end of the kitchen towards the pool. 

"Here's an idea. We stay at my house. You give your mother some cot-bull story and say you're staying at Aya's. Tomorrow's Bryan's party anyway, so we'll be staying there." He explained, Cooper glanced at him suspiciously. 

"And you do realize that if you touch me, I will have to hospitalize you." She told him, blonde eyebrows high and reaching into her hairline. Tala nodded looking disgruntled. 

"Yeah, and do I look happy with that?" He asked her. Cooper wasn't even listening. 

"Shit mom's home!" She hissed. Snatching the beer from Tala's hand, she shoved it in the fridge and retreated from the kitchen into the garden. Tala frowned, she managed to gather from his look that he didn't understand.  
  
"I'd rather she didn't know 'bout this fucked up project." She hissed angrily. Tala rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well what are you going to wear tomorrow, and the next day, and too the party?" He asked. Tala knew he said the wrong thing. Almost as soon as it left his mouth, Cooper swatted him angrily over the head. 

"You think I knew about this? Don't worry, mom comes home to start dinner, then she goes out to pick my dad up in the car. We sneak in and I grab some clothes, we leave and all before they get back." She hissed, apparently their conversation had been noticed, but only by next-door's dog (not Tala's) whom was now barking like a deranged rabid elephant. Cooper sighed. She couldn't wait until she got this tether off! 

Happy now Rayne? –laughs- school sucks, it should be made illegal to have to carry 2 plastic bags with ur PE kit Drama costume and A1 Art folder to school in one day! –curses the bastard who thought that great idea up - 


End file.
